lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
James Blish
James Blish (23 May 1921 – 30 July 1975) was an American author of science fiction, fantasy and horror. Bibliography Short fiction and novellas (1935–86) Novels published in complete form, or serialized, in fiction magazines are included for completeness, and to avoid confusion. ᵝ Novelette, ᵅ Novella, ᵞ Novel. The Planeteer (1935–36) *"Neptunian Refuge" (November 1935). *"Mad Vision" (December 1935). *"Pursuit into Nowhere" (January 1936). *"Threat from Copernicus" (February 1936). *"Trail of the Comet" (March 1936). *"Bat-Shadow Shroud" (April 1936). Super Science Stories (1940) *"Emergency Refueling" (March 1940). *"Bequest of the Angel" (May 1940). *"Sunken Universe" (May 1942) ( Rewritten as "Surface Tension" (1952). Stirring Science Stories (1941) *"Citadel of Thought" (February 1941). *"Callistan Cabal" (April 1941). Science Fiction Quarterly (1941) *"Weapon Out of Time" (April 1941). *"When Anteros Came" (December 1941). Cosmic Stories (1941) *"Phoenix Planet"ᵝ (May 1941). *"The Real Thrill" (July 1941). Future (1941–53) *"The Topaz Gate"ᵝ (August 1941). *"The Solar Comedy" (June 1942). *"The Air Whale" (August 1942). *"Struggle in the Womb" (May 1950). *"The Secret People"ᵝ (November 1950). *"Elixir" (September 1951). *"Testament of Andros"ᵝ (January 1953). Astonishing Stories (1941) *"Solar Plexus" (September 1941). Super Science and Fantastic Stories (1944) *"The Bounding Crown"ᵝ (December 1944). Science*Fiction (1946) *"Knell", as by Arthur Lloyd Merlyn (January 1946). Astounding Science Fiction (1946–57) *"Chaos, Co-Ordinated"ᵝ as by John MacDougal, with Robert A. W. Lowndes (October 1946). *"Tiger Ride" with Damon Knight (October 1948). *"Okie"ᵝ (April 1950). *"Bindlestiff"ᵝ (December 1950). *"Bridge"ᵝ (February 1952). *"Earthman, Come Home"ᵝ (November 1953). *"At Death's End"ᵝ (May 1954). *"One-Shot" (August 1955). *"Tomb Tapper"ᵝ (July 1956). *Get Out of My Skyᵅ (January 1957). Included in Get out of My Sky Panther ed. (1980). Startling Stories (1948) *"Mistake Inside" (April 1948). Planet Stories (1948—51) *"Against the Stone Beasts"ᵝ (August 1948). *"Blackout in Cygni" (July 1951) Thrilling Wonder Stories (1948–50) *"No Winter, No Summer" as by Donald Laverty, with Damon Knight (October 1948). *"The Weakness of RVOG"ᵝ (February 1949). Expanded in VOR (1958). *"The Box" (April 1949). *"The Homesteader" (June 1949). *Let the Finder Bewareᵅ (December 1949). *"There Shall Be No Darkness"ᵝ (April 1950). Included in Get Out of My Sky Panther ed. (1980). Jungle Stories (1948) *"Serpent's Fetish" (December 1948). Fantastic Story Quarterly (1950) *"The Bore" (July 1950). Imagination (1951) *"The Void Is My Coffin" (June 1951). Two Complete Science-Adventure Books (1951) *The Warriors of Dayᵞ (August 1951). *Sargasso of Lost Citiesᵅ (April 1953). Other Worlds Science Stores (1952) *"Nightride and Sunrise"ᵝ with Jerome Bixby (June 1952). Galaxy Science Fiction (1952–70) *"Surface Tension"ᵝ (August 1952) Collected in The Seedling Stars (1957). *"Beep"ᵝ (February 1954). Expanded in The Quincunx of Time (1973). *"The Writing of the Rat" (July 1956). *"The Genius Heap" (August 1956). *"On the Wall of the Lodge"ᵝ with Virginia Kidd (June 1962). *"The Shipwrecked Hotel"ᵝ with Norman L. Knight, (August 1965). Expanded in A Torrent of Faces (1967). *"The Piper of Dis"ᵝ with Norman L. Knight, (August 1966). Expanded in A Torrent of Faces (1967). *"Our Binary Brothers" (February 1969). *"The City That Was the World"ᵝ (July 1969). *"A Style in Treason"ᵝ (May 1970). *The Day After Judgmentᵞ (September 1970). Collected in The Devil's Day (1990). *"Darkside Crossing"ᵝ (December 1970). *"The Glitch" (June 1974). *"The Art of the Sneeze" (November 1982). Dynamic Science Fiction (1953) *"Turn of a Century" (March 1953). *The Duplicated Manᵞ with Robert A. W. Lowndes (August 1953). Worlds of If (1953–68) *A Case of Conscienceᵅ (September 1953). Expanded in A Case of Conscience (1958). *"The Thing in the Attic"ᵝ (July 1954). Collected in The Seedling Stars (1957). *"Watershed" (May 1955). Collected in The Seedling Stars (1957). *"To Pay the Piper" (February 1956). *Welcome to Marsᵞ (July 1966). *Black Easterᵞ (August 1967). Collected in The Devil's Day (1990). *"Now That Man Is Gone" (November 1968). Star Science Fiction Stories (1953) *"F.Y.I." (December 1953). The Magazine of Science Fiction and Fantasy (1953–80) *"First Strike" (June 1953). *"The Book of Your Life" (March 1955). *"With Malice to Come (3 vignettes)" (May 1955). *"A Time to Survive"ᵝ (February 1956). Collected in The Seedling Stars Signet ed. (1959). *"This Earth of Hours"ᵝ (June 1959). *"The Masks" (November 1959). *"The Oath" (October 1960). *"Who's in Charge Here?" (May 1962). *"No Jokes on Mars" (October 1965). *Midsummer Centuryᵅ (November 1982). Fantastic Universe (1955) *"Translation" (March 1955). Infinity Science Fiction (1955–57) *"King of the Hill" (November 1955). *"Sponge Dive" (June 1956). *"Detour to the Stars" (December 1956). *"Nor Iron Bars"ᵝ (November 1957). Expanded in Galactic Cluster (1959). Science Fiction Storyes (1956) *"A Work of Art" (July 1956). Science Fiction Adventures (1957) *Two Worlds in Perilᵅ (February 1957). Amazing Stories (1960–61) *… And All the Stars a Stageᵞ (June 1960). *"And Some Were Savages" (November 1960). *"A Dusk of Idols"ᵝ (March 1961). Impulse (1966) *"A Hero's Life"ᵝ (March 1966). Analog (1967–68) *"To Love Another" (April 1967). Expanded in A Torrent of Faces (1967). *"Skysign"ᵝ with Norman L. Knight, (May 1968). Penthouse (1972) *"A Light to Fight by" (June 1972). Fantasy Book (1986) *"The White Empire" (September 1986). Anthologized short fiction (1952–2008) *Beanstalk,ᵅ Future Tense (1952), ed. Kendell Foster Crossen. Greenberger. Expanded in Titan's Daughter (1961). *"Common Time", Shadows of Tomorrow (August 1953), ed. Frederik Pohl. Permabooks #P236. *"A Matter of Energy", The Best from Fantasy and Science Fiction, Fifth Series (January 1956), ed. Anthony Boucher. Doubleday. *"Nor Iron Bars"ᵝ (expanded), Galactic Cluster (October 1959), ed. James Blish. Signet #S1719. *"The Abattoir Effect", So Close to Home (27 February 1961), ed. James Blish. Ballantine Books #465K. *"None So Blind", Anywhen (July 1970), ed. James Blish. Doubleday. *"How Beautiful With Banners", Orbit 1 (1966), ed. Damon Knight. Whiting & Wheaton. *"We All Die Naked", Three for Tomorrow (August 1969), ed. uncredited. Meredith Press. *"More Light", Alchemy and Academe(November 1970), ed. Anne McCaffrey. Doubleday. *"Statistician's Day", Science Against Man (December 1970), ed. Anthony Cheetham. Avon #V2374. *"Getting Along",ᵝ Again, Dangerous Visions (17 March 1972), ed. Harlan Ellison. Doubleday. *"A True Bill: A Chancel Drama in One Act",ᵝ Ten Tomorrows (September 1973), ed. Roger Elwood. Fawcett Gold Medal #M2820. *"The Price of a Drink", The Beserkers (January 1974), ed. Roger Eldwood. Trident. *"Making Waves", Works of Art (30 January 2008). NESFA Press. Novels (1952–90) *Jack of Eagles (1952). Greenberg. *The Frozen Year (19 March 1957). Ballantine Books #197. Also released as Fallen Star (1957). Faber & Faber. *VOR (April 1958). Avon #T-238. *The Duplicated Man (1959). Avalon Books. *A Torrent of Faces (1967), with Norman L. Knight. Doubleday. *The Warriors Day (1967). Lancer Books #73-580. *The Star Dwellers (1961). G. P. Putnam's Sons. *Titan's Daughter (March 1961). Berkley Medallion #G507. *The Night Shapes (October 1962). Ballantine Books #F647. *Mission to the Heart Stars (11 November 1965). Faber & Faber. *Welcome to Marz (July 1966). G. P. Putnam's Sons. *The Vanished Jet (1968). Weybright and Talley. *… And All the Stars a Stage (July 1971). Doubleday. *Midsummer Century (May 1972). Doubleday. Included in Midsummer Century Daw ed. (1974). *The Quincunx of Time (October 1973). Dell #07244. Cities in Flight series (1955–62) *Earthman, Come Home (1955). G. P. Putnam's Sons. *They Shall Have Stars (1956). Faber & Faber. *The Triumph of Time (October 1958). Avon #T-279. Also released as A Clash of Cymbals (1959). Faber & Faber. *A Life for the Stars (1962). G. P. Putnam's Sons. After Such Knowledge series (1958–90) * A Case of Conscience (April 1958). Ballantine Books #256. *Doctor Mirabilis (1964). Faber & Faber #55198. *The Devil's Day (February 1990). Baen. Collections (1957–2009) *The Seedling Stars (1957). Gnome Press. *The Seedling Stars (February 1959). Signet #S1622. *Best Science Fiction Stories of James Blish (1965). Faber & Faber. *Midsummer Century (February 1974). Daw #UQ1094. *The Best of James Blish (August 1979). Ballantine/Del Ray. Also released as The Testament of Andros (August 1977). Arrow Books.) *Get Out of My Sky (April 1980). Panther. *A Work of Art and Other Stories (July 1993). Severn House. *With All Love: Selected Poems (March 1995). Anamnesis Press. *A Dusk of Idols and Other Stories (May 1996). Severn House. *In This World, or Another (2 July 2003). Five Star. *Works of Art (30 January 2008). NESFA Press. *Flights of Eagles (20 October 2009). NESFA Press. Anthologies (1959–70) *Galactic Cluster (October 1959). Signet #S1719. *So Close to Home (27 February 1961). Ballantine Books #465K. *New Dreams This Morning (October 1966). Ballantine Books #U233. *Anywhen (1970). Doubleday. *Nebula Award Stories Five (11 December 1970). Doubleday. Nonfiction (1964–87) *The Issue at Hand (1964), as by William Atheling, Jr. Advent Publishers. *More Issues at Hand (December 1970), as by William Atheling, Jr. Advent Publishers. *The Tale That Wags the God (July 1987). Advent Publishers. Star Trek (1967–77) *Star Trek (January 1967). Bantam Books #F3459. *Star Trek 2 (February 1968). Bantam Books #F3439. *Star Trek 3 (April 1969). Bantam Books #F4371. *Spock Must Die! (February 1970). Bantam Books #H5515. *Star Trek 4 (July 1971). Bantam Books #S7009. *Star Trek 5 (February 1972). Bantam Books #S7300. *Star Trek 6 (April 1972). Bantam Books #S7364. *Star Trek 7 (July 1972). Bantam Books #S7480. *Star Trek 8 (November 1972). Bantam Books #SP7550. *Star Trek 9 (August 1973). Bantam Books #SP7808. *Star Trek 10 (February 1974). Bantam Books #SP8401. *Star Trek 11 (April 1975). Bantam Books #Q8717 (Also released as The Day of the Dove (October 1985). *Spectra. *Star Trek 12 (November 1977), with J. A. Lawrence. Bantam Books. Omnibuses (1970–2013) *Cities in Flight (February 1970). Avon #W187. *After Such Knowledge (July 1991). Legend). *The Seedling Stars / Galactic Cluster (April 1983). Signet. *Black Easter / The Day After Judgement / The Seedling Stars (26 September 2013). Category:Articles written on real-world topics Category:Cthulhu Mythos writers Category:Non-Mythos writers